


What are you doing with that yoga mat?

by katymarye



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, VictUuri, Victor Being Victor, Yoga, yuuri being katsudon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katymarye/pseuds/katymarye
Summary: Yuuri and Victor had some downtime before the next competition in Russia. Victor thinks it's a good idea to try two-person yoga poses? What could go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, my first Yuri!!! On Ice fic. I wrote this for my friend Camille, who I've just recently discovered shares the same obsession with this show as I do. I hope you all enjoy! Inspiration came from fanart drawn by makoninah on tumblr!

Yuuri had never really questioned what Victor had him do for training. Obviously, why would he? It was Victor after all. Yuuri trusted him to know what was best. 

That was, until Victor showed up with a yoga mat as well. 

Usually Yuuri would warm up by doing some yoga stretches as Victor either skated himself, or arrived late with coffee. But clearly Victor had something else up his sleeve for today.

“Um, Victor? Why do you have a yoga mat?” Yuuri asked him, setting his belongings down near the rink. Victor turned around and smiled at him, his blue eyes bright with excitement.

“Yuuri! I had this wonderful idea!” He exclaimed, throwing his arms around his student. Yuuri immediately flushed and put his arms around Victor, enjoying the feeling of his neck underneath his fingers. This was a normal occurrence for the pair. Yuuri couldn’t help but notice, though, that signs of affection like this were happening increasingly more often since Victor surprised him by kissing him in China. Since there was some time until their trip to Russia, the two had decided to come back to Hasetsu to keep training and perfecting Yuuri’s performance.

Victor released his grip on Yuuri and looked at him expectantly. Yuuri just smiled, and pushed up his glasses. “What’s that?” He asked, watching the expression on Victor’s face go from happy to ecstatic. 

“Well, you’ve been doing so well with your yoga stretches and exercises, and I don’t want your body to get too used to them and become stiff, so I thought we could do yoga together! Two person poses!” Yuuri blinked. Before he could respond, Victor continued, “This way you can work more of your muscles and we can strengthen our bond as coach and student!” If Yuuri thought that the blush on his cheeks was going to go away anytime soon, he was wrong, and he knew he couldn’t turn Victor down with a smile like that.

“D-do you already know what stretches you can do with two people?” Yuuri asked tentatively, putting his mat down and rolling it out, wondering not for the first time what he got himself into having Victor as his coach. Victor scoffed and flipped his hair as he rolled out his mat right next to Yuuri’s.

“Of course I know what to do! I do take pride in being your coach, you know.” Yuuri momentarily paused what he was doing to watch Victor. It was still somewhat unbelievable to him that his childhood idol of who knows how long was here. With him. Proud of him. And had kissed him not even weeks ago. Yuuri had known for a while now that his interests went both ways, and that the major subject of those interests happened to be a world famous Russian figure skater with an affinity for poodles and katsudon. Victor looked up at him with another breathtaking smile. “What are you doing? Let’s do some yoga!” Yuuri smiled and shook his head, sitting on his mat across from Victor, not really sure if he was quite prepared for this.

Yuuri let himself drift off in his mind for the first few relatively simple poses. He hadn’t had the opportunity to talk to Victor about that kiss that made his whole body tingle, and he hadn’t been able to forget about the way he looked so lovingly down at him and said, “It was the only thing I could think of that would surprise you more than you’ve surprised me.” Remembering it now made his heart jump. Yuuri could never remember any mention of Victor having a girlfriend all these years. He had generally come off to his fans as an extremely kind individual who was definitely personable, but kept intimate details to himself. No, Yuuri wouldn’t be surprised if he swung both ways as well, but could he really be certain? It was obvious Victor cared for him, and he cared for Victor, but could Victor sense his feelings? Is that why he kissed him? Yuuri didn’t know, and if he was being honest, he was afraid to find out.

“…well? What do you think? Yuuri?” Victor’s voiced filtered in through his thoughts. Yuuri finally focused on the man in front of him, looking concerned. Yuuri scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

“I’m sorry, I zoned out. What did you say, Victor?” Victor sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, offering Yuuri a small smile. He’d noticed lately Yuuri had been acting a bit distant, and half of the motivation for two-people yoga was the hope that Yuuri would feel physically comfortable with him, therefore helping him become more emotionally and mentally comfortable. 

The other half was because Victor really liked being close to him.

Victor pondered the thought for a moment. He supposed it was good training, too.

“I said, Yuuri, we’ve done some pretty basic beginner poses. Do you want to try a few more difficult ones to get more work out of your muscles?” 

“Oh! Sure, of course. Just tell me what to do.” Yuuri said, motioning for Victor to begin. Before he knew what was happening, Victor reached up and removed his glasses, gently setting them out of the way. “Wh-what are you doing? I could’ve worn my contacts if you’d told me ahead of time.” Yuuri said, attempting to adjust to the blurry world around him. 

“You’re right. I could have.” Victor said, eyes narrowing hungrily on the younger man as he placed his hands on his shoulders. “But this way you have to listen and trust me.” Victor could feel the flush on his skin and smiled to himself. Yuuri stammered out agreement and Victor continued speaking. “This pose is meant to stretch out your back and test your balance. You’ll have to feel and adjust to the pressure I have on you in order for this pose to work. Are you ready?”

Yuuri nodded and said, “I think so.” It was hard not to notice the obvious shift in the tone of Victor’s voice. It always sent shivers down his spine. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t terrified and excited all at once.

“Good. I’m going to lie on my back and prop my feet up. You will sit on my feet and lean back. I will hold on to your feet. You will stretch your back and neck as far as you can without falling.” He said as he began to do exactly that. “If you’re nervous, just close your eyes and I will walk you through it.” So Yuuri did just that. Victor gently murmured instructions to him as he found his balance on Victor’s feet. “You’re doing great, Yuuri. There’s just one more thing.” 

“What’s that?” Yuuri said, not so much speaking as letting words fall from his lips.

“Something has been bothering you lately. I want you to know that if you want to talk about it, I’m here and I’d like to listen.” A deep breath hissed out of Yuuri and Victor loosed one as well. It was dumb of me to think that Victor wouldn’t notice a change in me. Yuuri thought, taking another deep breath in preparation. “Start when you’re ready and I’ll let you know when to lean back.”

Yuuri supposed now was as good of a time as any.

“It’s no secret that I’ve admired you for years. You know, back in China,” Yuuri began to lean back, going slowly as to keep his balance, as Victor gently asked him to do so. “Getting to know you after this time has turned respect and admiration into something more, Victor. I just need to know. Did you do that for me, or because you wanted to? Because if –” He was abruptly cut off as he stretched his neck out and his lips met a pair of recently familiar ones. Afraid the shock would knock him off balance, he reached outward to grasp onto Victor, finding that his fingers slid through silver hair. Victor all but purred at his touch, deepening the kiss ever so slightly.

Victor knew this would be a little tricky to pull off. Luckily for him, it was obvious that Yuuri trusted him quite a bit already, and that was crucial if Yuuri was going to stay put. Victor savored the few seconds before breaking the kiss and instructing Yuuri that he could move. Yuuri reached behind Victor’s head and placed his hands flat on the floor, kicking over so he was once again on solid ground. Victor wordlessly handed him his glasses and waited for him to get settled before he began speaking.

“You’re right, Yuuri. It was no secret. When I first decided to be your coach, it was because you reminded me about the love I had for skating when I began. I’ve watched you grow and come out of your shell, and I am immensely proud of you. Sure, it began as teasing, but I, too, Yuuri…” Victor broke off, staring at the younger skater in front of him. “It’s more than that for me as well now. You did so well in China. You’ve been steadily improving not only as a skater, but you’ve become more confident as a person as well, and when you looked to me that way, the only thought I had in my head was, ‘Yuuri. That’s my Yuuri and I love him.’ I don’t know if that really answers your question, but…”

Yuuri hadn’t been able to take his eyes off him as he spoke so openly and honestly. And when he was done talking, looking at Yuuri with such a tender expression, Yuuri moved closer, bringing his hands to the Russian’s face, taking a moment to just look at this beautiful person in front of him. Yuuri kissed him gently at first, as Victor brought his hands up to touch and caress his wrists. Feeling encouraged, Yuuri nipped at his bottom lip and tugged, making Victor gasp and respond with equal ferocity. Yuuri couldn’t get enough of him, running his hands anywhere he could. The two were breathless and red in the face by the time Victor broke away, leaning his forehead on Yuuri’s.

“Me, too, Victor. I-I love you.” Victor smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before standing up, offering his hands out to help Yuuri stand as well.

“As much as I’d love to skip practice and kiss you all day, we really should practice your quadruple flip if we want to implement it in your program.” Yuuri chuckled and agreed. He wasn’t sure what more would come of this development with Victor, but for now, this was just perfect.


End file.
